The present invention relates to apparatus for providing intensive care to hospital patients and more particularly to a bed structure in the form of a self-contained, mobile intensive care unit.
In providing intensive care to hospital patients, quite frequently the bed patient will be surrounded by numerous devices not only for administering medication, oxygen and the like but also for monitoring the condition of the patient. The problem with such an arrangement is that quick and open access to the patient can be obstructed by the various devices positioned about the bed. Also the random location of the devices inhibits the rapid utilization of devices during critical time periods. In addition, most of the devices are separate from the bed and hence, even if the bed is movable, movement of the patient and bed is inhibited and movement in the event of an emergency would require that most of the devices be disconnected and left behind.
In the present invention a bed structure is provided which has support means to hold and carry numerous patient care and/or life support devices in a self contained, mobile intensive care bed unit. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, mobile bed structure having a self-contained construction including means to hold and carry numerous patient care and/or life support devices.
In a preferred form of the invention the bed structure has support means located underneath the bed structure supporting the patient. Therefore it is another object to provide a bed structure of the above noted type having support means for supporting and carrying the referenced devices underneath the patient support structure.
The bed structure, having the features previously described, is provided with built in electrical wiring and pneumatic lines and portable sources of electrical energy, oxygen, air pressure and the like which are supported on and can be transported with the bed structure.
Thus it is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile bed unit having built in electrical and pneumatic lines and sources of electrical energy, oxygen, air pressure and the like such that it is a self contained, mobile intensive care unit.
In one form of the invention, the electrical and/or pneumatic lines are carried in conduits constructed of non-conductive plastic materials to thereby inhibit the likelihood of exposing the patient to unwanted electrical voltage. Therefore it is another object of the present invention to provide a unit of the above described type in which the electrical and/or pneumatic lines are electrically insulated from the bed structure and in this regard are carried in electrically non-conductive conduits.